Real Good Man
by Star-Crossed Lover1
Summary: Early Season 6. This is just a little something I thought up and couldn't get out of my head. One part song fic. Spike gets fed up with trying to talk to Buffy, and guess what? It's Karaoke night at the Bronze.


Author: Star-Crossed Lover

Rating: PG 

Pairing: Buffy/Spike 

Summary: Early Season 6. This is just a little something I thought up and couldn't get out of my head. One part song fic. Spike gets fed up with trying to talk to Buffy, and guess what? It's Karaoke night at the Bronze.

Disclaimer: The characters are Joss and co. I'm just using them for my personal entertainment, 

though I'd like to use Spike for more than that, but who wouldn't? The song "Real Good Man" is by Tim McGraw.

AN: This is my first time trying to write a song fic and it probably won't turn out the way I want it to, but I had to try. So, please be kind.

_**Are Buffy's thoughts._

**Real Good Man**

"Listen Slayer. Why do you keep fighting it? You know there's something between us." Spike continued.

"No Spike. You're wrong. There can't be anything between us." 

"And why's that?"

"You know why."

"Right. I'm evil. Sing me a new tune love."

            Buffy looks over at her friends sitting around a table at the Bronze and then turns back to Spike at the bar.

"I'm not doing this."

            With that, she walks away, leaving Spike to watch her walk away, yet again. Staring daggers through the back of her head, Spike turns away and storms towards the back exit.

            Passing the stage, he catches a glimpse of something and turns to get a better look. Yep, sure enough, there was the little TV screen flashing the words of a song as someone sang terribly off-key to the words. Karaoke night, the newest ploy to raise profits had arrived.

            Getting an idea that is sure to get the Slayer's attention, he heads for the stage. A quick flip through the book of song options and he cuts in line to perform next, before he regains his senses and backs out.

            Anya looks towards the stage at the horrible singer stumbling over the lines of her chosen song before turning back to the group seated around her.

"That looks like fun. Why don't we do that?" 

            Xander glances at the stage and grimaces. "No karaoke. Karaoke evil. No fun found there."

            Willow just laughs and turns to Anya to explain. "Xander can't sing."

"So, that's not stopping anyone else." She skims over the line of people waiting for their turn. "Oh, look. Isn't that Spike?" She points out the platinum head from the line.

"Oh God." Buffy buries her head in her hands, just knowing he's going to embarrass her in front of everyone.

"I wonder what he'll sing." Tara turns to watch as he walks to the stage.

"Probably some stupid punk nonsense." Xander supplies.

            Spike steps up to the stage and puts in the number of the song into the machine before grabbing the microphone and moving to the front of the stage. He turns and faces Buffy as the first few cords start up.

            Every one of the Scoobies get silent, slightly confused to hear country music coming from the speakers and Spike getting ready to sing to said music.

"Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society.

_**Flash of Buffy and the Scoobies sitting around the table at the magic shop talking. Spike is standing off to the side, away from all the action._

  
"They might tell you I'm no good.  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am."

_**Flash of Spike helping Buffy on patrol, followed by Spike teasing Dawn._

  
"I may be a real bad boy,   
But baby, I'm a real good man.  
  


_**Flash of Spike caring for Buffy when she's injured._

  
"I may drink too much and play too loud,   
  


_**Flash of Spike practically falling down drunk when he came back to Sunnydale after Dru left him._

"Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd,   
  


_**Flash of Spike discovering he could hit demons._

"That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama…

_**Flash of Spike sitting with Joyce in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate._

"…or my Uncle Sam.__

_**Flash of Spike in Xander's clothes when he shrunk his, trying to convince Riley he's an all-American boy._

"Yes sir, yes ma'am._  
_I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man.  
  


_**Flash of Spike helping Giles out when he became a demon._  
  


"I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wild.

_**Flash of Spike running head on into a battle carelessly, a huge grin covering his vampiric form._

  
"If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride.  
  


_**Flash of Spike on his oh-so-cool motorcycle zooming down the residential streets of Sunnydale at 90 mph._

"When it comes to loving you,   
I've got velvet hands.  
  


_**Flash of Spike gently taking her torn hands in his when she came back._

"I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man.  
  


Buffy gets up from her seat and walks closer to the stage, seemingly unaware that she's even moving. Spike notices and smiles, glad that he finally got her to listen to what he's been trying to tell her all along.

  
"I take all the good times I can get.  
  


_**Flash of Spike and Buffy sitting around his crypt talking, joking with each other._

"I'm too young for growing up just yet.  
  


            Spike laughs to himself at the line.

"Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can.  
  


_**Flash of Spike proposing to her as a result of __Willow__'s Will-Be-Done spell._

"I'll be damned,   
  


_**Flash of Spike in game face, but even so, she can see the love shining through his golden eyes as he glances at her in the middle of a fight._

"I may be a real bad boy,   
But baby I'm a real good man.

_**Flash of Spike paying her lavish attention when they were engaged._  
  
"I may be a real bad boy  
  


_**Flash of Spike chaining her up in his crypt to pronounce his undying love._

Oh but baby I'm a real good man,   
  


_**Flash of Spike holding her close as she cried when she found out her mother was ill._

"Yes I am."

_**Flash of Spike and her kissing as a result of Sweet's musical extravaganza._

            Spike hops off the stage as the applause die down and, with a quick glance at Buffy, he exits the club through the alley.

            Buffy glances at her friends, and then walks to the door to follow Spike. Behind her Willow, Anya and Tara silently cheer and Xander shakes his head before bumping it repeatedly on the table. Anya pats his back comfortingly.

            Buffy gets to the alley and looks around, knowing she wasn't that far behind him, but can't figure out which way he went. Then from behind her, she hears someone approaching. Spinning around quickly, she comes face-to-face with the smirking vampire-in-question.

"How'd you know I'd follow you?" She questions.

"Took a guess." Spike shrugs nonchalantly. "You're not hard to figure out."

"Not hard to figure out?" Buffy raises her eyebrow with the question. Spike grins.

"Not really, luv. I've had you figured since the beginning."

"Really. Is this a challenge?" Hands move to her hips as she stares at him.

"No challenge at all pet." He smirks.

            Buffy inches closer. "Really? Then what am I thinking?"

"Well, let's see. This is usually the part where I say I love you and you tell me to go to hell, that I'm nothing but an evil, disgusting thing."

Buffy winces at the comments she's made, but quickly puts on a stoic face and moves even closer to him. He backs up slightly and she advances.

"Wrong."

            Spike's back hits the brick wall and Buffy continues to advance until she is only a few inches away.

"Wrong?" Spike gulps, looking for the hidden stake to appear and end it at any moment now.

"Yes. Wrong." Buffy looks to the sky thoughtfully, her neck elongating slightly, drawing Spike's attention to her milky skin and the accelerated pulsing of her blood just under the skin. 

"Now why would you think that? Could it be…because I've been wasting my time with all this nonsense?" At this, she looks back at Spike and starts waving the stake from up her sleeve between the two of them. Spike takes another unneeded breath.

In the risk of sounding like a broken record, Spike repeats "Nonsense?"

"Exactly." Buffy emphasizes this with a thump of her stake to his chest. Spike flinches slightly as it touches him.

            Buffy takes into account his flinch and moves the stake away.

"You know. I thought this would be more fun, but I guess I should just get it over with." She grins again and lifts the stake, looking at it thoughtfully. Spike's eyes never leave the piece of wood. Still grinning, Buffy tosses the stake to her other hand, before moving it back and behind her, putting it in the pocket of her jeans. She looks back at Spike, whose face now shows confusion.

"Aren't you going to stake me?"

            Buffy raises her eyebrow at him. "You want to be staked now?"

"Well I thought…"

            Buffy cuts him off and produces the stake from behind her once again. "I mean, if that's what you really want, but I had something else in mind." At this, she licks her lips thoughtfully.

            Spike watches her little pink tongue as it exits her mouth and traces her dark lips enticingly and hears himself respond in a daze. "Huh?"

            Buffy leans in and whispers against his lips. "So, ya' still want that stake?"

"No." Spike shakily replies.

"Good." And she closes the area between them with her lips… (And the rest is left up to your imagination.)

  


AN: I know, I know. Why leave you unfulfilled? Well, if I would have gone any further, this would have turned into a huge ordeal and I just wanted to do something simple with this song that SO describes Spike.


End file.
